Rise of the Epic Guardians
by art chic 99
Summary: What happens when rot meets fear? When sorrow meets humiliation? Pitch and Mandrake are teaming up!Things don't look good .I t's up to M.K. and Jack Frost to save the day. M.k. X Nod
1. Chapter 1

**A.N** Hello dear readers a few notes to point out. First this is my first fanfiction. Second Felicity is mine,and she will not appear after this chapter. Third there might be a few ocs in the following chapters but only in the form of background characters . After this chapter it will be only in M.K.,and Jack Frost's point of veiw. Ok I'm sorry if some seem a little ooc thank you for reading

Rise of the Guardians of Epic

It was a warm and sunny day. Oh how he loathed warm and sunny days,but there was work to be done. First he had to instill fear in the minds of those pathetic Guardians,and what better way then to "shoot the messenger"as they say.

_Not good. Not good. Not good. Being surrounded by nightmares is the total opposite of good._

So glad I found you Felicity.

_Wait that bone-chilling 100% creep factor voice._

You see I have a message for you.

_That can only be?_ **Pitch!** What do you want?

I told you I wish to give you a message.

Wha whats the message._ No _ _I can't show fear. Oh crap that's nightmare sand. Whats he gonna? Oph. _Sweet dreams while you can Guardians my plan has already been set in motion.

_No I he can't ow it hurts. Wha I'm falling no no no no. _**Ow.**

Who are you!?

_She can see me?_You can see me?

Well duh. _OH crap she can see me but means! _

One moment hyuh. _Crap I can't fly ,and she can see so not good._

Who are you!?

My name is Felicity I really really really need to find the Leafmen.

I know where they are I'm Mary Kathrine by the way.

Yah that's nice. Wha. I mean that is a really pretty name._ Maby._** Yes!** Yes what?

Wha oh I have enough power to shrink and find Moonhaven.

No need if you shrink me too I'll take you there.

Then what are we waiting for? Whreere._ Oh man what am I doing._

Ronin was a busy man after all he was head of the leafmen, he had to deal with his new recruit Grub who wasn't horrible, but wasn't great either,and then there's Nod,but he always did evening patrol. Now imagine his surprise when he found Mary Kathrine (leafman size of course) on a hummingbird.

Mary Kathrine are you alright what happened?

Well there was this crazy kid who tried to fly. Said she needed to find you guys,and shrunk us both.

**That would be me.**_ Why do I always crash land? It gets old really fast. _Sorry birds hate me. Prply cause I mess up their airspace.

Who are you!?

Oh. That's right. Erm,do you remember the story's your mom used to tell you?

Well duh but their not real.

They are everyone of them is use the Aurora Borealis to signal each other for emergencies,but what happens when the need to tell each other or other immortals something minor?

They use me. Felicity Red at your service ,but you may know me as little red riding hood.

Red. Red. **Red!**

Hmm. Oh!What?

What do you need to tell us?

Pitch is back.


	2. Chapter 2

(M.K.s P.O.V)

Okay now I'm confused. Then again I've been confused all evening. First a girl with ebony hair and a scarlet hoodie falls from the sky. Then she tries to fly while muttering about why I could see her. Then she started talking about Moonhaven . Then some kind of weird disk thing forms from her hand and envelops us. Next thing I knew the two of us (leafman size of course) are riding humming birds on our way to Moonhaven. When we get there we're greeted by Ronin. Then she falls from the sky and starts mumbling about how the forest, world, and children are in danger when Ronin ask what shes goin on about shes stops and utters a name or at least what I think is a name. Pitch. With that one word I swear the forest goes dead silent.

"Who's Pitch?"I ask honestly not knowing. Her jaw drops Ronin is trying to at least be polite about it.

"You really don't know who Pitch is?"she ask me like I should know. "No I have no idea who this Pitch is so tell me"I almost shout.

At first she looks surprised then she tells me "Pitch is the essence of fear and death itself cross him you die if not physically then mentally". What freaks me out is she sounds like she knows from experience. What we need to do is contact Jack. What! Well that brought me out of my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't of asked but I had to know.

Who is Jack? She started laughing. Thankfully I have Ronin on my side. Jack Frost is the immortal teenage spirit of winter that's just like, Nod only has three hundred years of experience and a head full of white hair. I suggest you don't fall for his act or Nod might get jealous.

"How would I fall for it?"I stupidly asked. "Because" Felicity said "Ronin is needed here and I only have enogh power to send you through a portal, and a pendent to shrink the two of you. I'm barley going to have enough power to shrink Jack, there is no way I'll have enough to shrink two immortals so you have to go. When you get over the house clasp this pendent in the palm of your hand it will shrink the two of you okay now go.

And just like that I was in the Arctic. Freezing. All of a sudden I'm off the ground in the grasp of a white haired blue hoodie clad lean boy. "Are you Jack?"I asked he nodded. At first he seemed amazed I could see him then he saw the pendent round my neck. "Felicity?" he asked. How did you guess. It's in the shape of a wolf it's kinda her thing.

-20 minuets later-

"You live there?" Jack asked. "Yup with my dad and pug." I replied. We had been talking the entire trip I could see why Ronin told me to be wary of him. Since we were were she said to activate the pendent I started to finger it it really was in the shape of a wolf. Anyway I did what she told me to all of a sudden we found ourselves shrunk and in the middle of Moonhavens plaza.

A.N.

_So what did you guys think did my writing improve any. Also I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been visiting my family in California and have had spotty internet. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and gave me writing advice thank you so much._


End file.
